The instant invention relates generally to toy blocks and more specifically it relates to a set of didactic blocks to be used by children.
Numerous toy blocks have been provided in prior art that are adapted to facilitate the study of geometry and to afford recreation and amusement. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 143,835; 741,949 and 4,258,479 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereafter described.